


you’re the only one

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, M/M, Smut, Top Richie, eddie is dominant you can’t change my mind, soft as well, the losers are done, they in love, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: The Losers go away to a cabin for the weekend, Richie and Eddie find there’s only one bed left.





	you’re the only one

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t edited yet!!

“I’m taking top bunk!” Bev shouts as she clambers up, throwing her bag on the bed and sitting contently. Ben takes the other one and Richie watches on as all the other beds are taken. Eddie opens one of the side doors and finds a small bedroom.

“There’s a bed in here” Eddie turns on his heel and looks at Richie. They haven’t shared a bed since the other night, two weeks ago to be exact. When Richie woke up curled into Eddie, accidentally kissing his collarbone and then freaking out internally. 

“You two can share, it’s not like you haven’t been doing so since we were kids” Stan pointed out, stretching out on a single bed with Mike perching on the end. Bill had taken the hammock Richie had previously eyed up. 

“Fine, fine. We’ll share” Richie finally agreed, putting his and Eddie’s bags into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. They’d think about sleeping later, they had the area to explore. 

After a long day of swimming in the lake, the losers found themselves huddled around a campfire. Everyone was already starting to drop off, Stan had his head in Mike’s lap and looked ten seconds from falling asleep entirely.

 “C’mon then gang, time for bed” Ben stood up, hauling Bev up with him. Bev leaned into him, eyes half closed. At the mention of bed, it was like an electric whip had surged energy throughout all of Richieand now he wasn’t tired. But Eddie held out his hand, smiling ever so softly at Richie. The glow of the fire emphasising those beautiful brown eyes and Richie knew he couldn’t resist them. Bill put out the fire as Ben led everyone inside.

 “Night losers” Richie waved as he ducked into his and Eddie’s little room. Richie pulled off his shirt and jeans, the cabin was surprisingly warm. Eddie changed into his cute pyjamas that definitely didn’t have Richie staring at toned thighs and Eddie’s cute ass. The pair brushed their teeth by the little sink, Eddie laughing at Richie and causing toothpaste to dribble down his chin. Richie laughed too, accidentally snorting and sending toothpaste everywhere. By the time they’d gotten into bed, Richie was rosy cheeked and happy, for getting about their predicament for a minute. That was until Eddie slid in next to him and Richie realised just how small the bed was.

“Sorry, sorry I-“ Eddie manoeuvred himself, his leg ending up draped across Richie’s lap.

“Is this okay?” Eddie asked quietly, Richie nodded into the dark and wrapped a loose arm around Eddie’s waist. They lay their in silence for a moment, until Eddie rolled over and switched the small lamp on, meeting Richie’s eyes.

“Why haven’t we shared a bed in a while?” Eddie asked, sounding almost insecure. Richie swallowed his words, for owning slightly before sighing.

“I didn’t want it to get weird” Richie admitted, touching Eddie’s face lightly.

“What do you mean?” Eddie pressed on, leaning into the touch ever so slightly. Richie watched as Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed, allowing a deep breath before taking a leap of faith. He leaned up to press his lips against Eddie’s gently, trying to tell him what he meant through that. Eddie stopped for a moment before kissing back, small hands coming to cup Richie’s cheeks and deepen the kiss. Everything seemed to fall into place with one kiss, until Eddie shuffled and his thigh brushed over Richie’s crotch. Richie let out a high noise into Eddie’s mouth.

“Fuck sorry I-“ Richie shook his head, trying to hide the blush covering his face.

“Half hard just from kissing me? You’ve been waiting a while for this” Eddie teased, purposefully moving his leg again and staring down at Richie. Another soft whine fell from him, his head dropping back against the pillow. Eddie took this and ran with it, moving to straddle Richie’s hips and grind down completely. Richie’s whines were louder this time, feeling of pleasure almost overwhelming.

“We gotta be quiet baby boy,” Eddie leaned down to whisper in his ear, sending chills down Richie’s spine, “if you’re going to fuck me we don’t want them waking up”. Richie’s eyes shot open, watching Eddie with both curiosity and admiration.

“You want that? You want me to fuck you?” Richie asked, keeping his voice as quiet as he could manage.

“I’ve wanted it for a long time” Eddie dragged his teeth down Richie’s ear, nibbling at his ear lobe.

“I gotta get- things” Richie said, he knew he carried a condom in his wallet but he wouldn’t have any lube.

“I have lube in my bag” Eddie told him, moving off Richie as the taller boy stood up. Eddie’s eyes dropped down to Richie’s crotch and smirked, Richie knew he was already sporting a boner.

“Don’t laugh at my dick” Richie threw a pillow at Eddie and crossed the room quickly to retrieve what he needed.

“God Richie, I promise I’m not laughing” Eddie almost had lust dripping from his tone, it made Richie feel all sorts of things. When he returned, Richie eased himself down gently and pulled off Eddie’s t shirt. Richie had always loved Eddie’s stomach. Dancing his fingers lightly down it, Richie watched as it was Eddie’s turn to blush. He hooked long fingers over Eddie’s waistband and looked up, as if to ask to continue without words. Eddie nodded fervently, pleading with his eyes. Richie complied, taking off Eddie’s shorts and boxers in one fluid motion. Richie sat back a little, admiring how Eddie looked in the low light of the lamp.

“Are you gonna stare at me all night or prep me?” Eddie asked, almost a command to the question. Richie laughed quietly, squeezing out some lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together.

“Are you sure you want this?” Richie asked again as he moved one of Eddie’s thighs.

“Yes, never been more sure of anything” Eddie reached up and tugged at Richie’s curls to pull him down for a deep kiss, eliciting a loud moan from him.

“The hair it’s -“ Richie spoke into the crook of Eddie’s neck.

“Noted” Eddie giggled, but it was cut off quickly as Richie pushed his middle finger into Eddie. The giggles turned into a loud moan as Richie worked his finger into him, eyes fluttering closed and soft hair like a halo around his head. Richie quickly worked his way up to a second finger, his dick becoming very tight in his boxers as he watched Eddie get off on his fingers alone.

“Fuck Richie” Eddie moaned out, Richie completely lost in this moment and unaware of their surroundings. Richie pushed in a third finger, Eddie’s eyes going wide and a chorus of curse words falling from his lips. Richie thought he was really beautiful in that moment.

“I’m ready Rich, ready” Eddie managed to moan out, Richie slowly pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed before ungracefully getting out of his own boxers.

“Shit...” Eddie said quietly, Richie looking up at him.

“What?” Richie asked, ripping open the condom packet quickly.

“I thought you were joking with the big dick jokes” Eddie giggled, how he managed to giggle in a moment like this was beyond Richie but it was so utterly endearing.

“Now you can tell the wor-“ Richie cut his own sentence off as he rolled on the condom, letting out a drawn out whine. Richie braced himself over Eddie, arms balancing him and one thigh hooked over his leg.

“You ready? You okay?” Richie asked as he lined up with Eddie’s hole. Eddie let out a gasping yes, giving Richie enough to push in. Both of them let out long moans as Richie bottomed out, Richie’s face tucked into the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

“Move Rich” Eddie said, the demanding tone making Richie moan into his neck. Richie started to grind slowly, the bed making an awful noise. Eddie reached up to curl a fist in Richie’s hair, tugging as he let out a string of moans. Eddie’s other hand scratched down Richie’s back.

“Fuck - so big..” Eddie let out, fuelling Richie’s ego enough for him to quicken the pace. Richie moved to look at Eddie, head back against the pillow and eyes blown wide with bliss, his lips were pink and look too good to resist. Richie leaned down to kiss him as he thrust in particularly hard, catching Eddie’s sob of pleasure in his mouth and returning it as Eddie pulled his hair.

“Not gonna last long” Richie finally got out, Eddie nodded and his eyes fluttered open to properly look at Richie.

“Come for me baby boy, want to see yo-“ Eddie was cut off again by a loud moan as Richie thrust into his prostrate, “- there! God Richie, right there!”. Richie fucked into him, reaching his orgasm and spilling into the condom with a sob of Eddie’s name. Moments later, Eddie came untouched over his stomach.

“Holy fuck..” Eddie whispered once Richie had pulled out and threw away the condom, reaching into Eddie’s bag to grab some wipes and clean Eddie down.

“You okay?” Richie asked as he led back down, pulling Eddie close to him.

“That was - incredible” Eddie got out, resting his head on Richie’s chest.

“Is it boyfriends now?” Richie asked softly, half asleep already.

“Boyfriends is good, great” Eddie pressed a soft kiss to Richie’s collarbone and they fell asleep curled into each other.

Richie woke up early the next morning, leaving Eddie to sleep as he pulled on some boxers and made his way to the small kitchen. He started to prepare some pancakes, following Bev’s recipe in his head expertly. Around twenty minutes later, Richie heard noises and guessed everyone else was waking up.

“Morning Richard” Stan’s voice almost made Richie drop the pancake he was adding to the tower.

“Richard? Have I done something wrong?” Richie turned around, meeting Stan’s eyes with a triumphant grin.

“If you fucking Eddie at one in the morning and waking everyone up counts as something wrong, then yes” Stan retorted, making Richie’s jaw drop open. Bev joined them in the kitchen, laughing instantly at how Richie looked. They all sat down for breakfast, Eddie stepping out of the bedroom in Richie’s huge chillis top and rubbing his eyes.

“Hungry Eddie?” Bill asked as Eddie took the empty seat next to Richie and immediately started to tuck in.

“Feel like I could eat for a week” Eddie responded, Richie looking down at him fondly.

“I wonder why that is” Ben chimes in, Eddie looking up in horror and then turning to Richie.

“Don’t look at him, you’re the one we heard the most” Mike said, causing Eddie to blush into his pancakes.

“Next time just try and be quiet, I don’t appreciate hearing about the size of my best friends dick at that time of night” Bev giggled, this time Richie choked on his orange juice.

“Okay, okay” Richie held up his arms in surrender, dropping them only to loop one around Eddie’s shoulders.

“You’ll be happy to know we’re actually boyfriends now though” Richie announced, getting a few cheers. Richie looked down at Eddie and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose, Eddie smiling up at him fondly. This was going to be a good trip.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some smut i wrote in an hour


End file.
